Henry Mitchell, Jr.
Henry Mitchell Jr. é o filho adotivo de Paige Matthews e Henry Mitchell. Ele é o mais novo dos filhos de Mitchell. Ele nasceu de uma adolescente mortal que foi morta pelo Guardião das Trevas Rennek e Paige salvou sua vida, arrancando-o de seu ventre. Mais tarde, revelou-se que seu pai era Christopher Mercer, filho de um criminoso poderoso. História Pré-Nascimento e Nascimento orbita o pequeno Henry para fora do ventre de sua mãe]] A mãe de Henry estava em um relacionamento com Christopher Mercer, filho de um senhor criminoso. Em algum momento, ela terminou o relacionamento, que Christopher acreditava ser devido ao seu estilo de vida criminoso. Em 2008, As Encantadas enfrentaram o Guardião das Trevas Rennek e um Demônio Horned em um beco em São Francisco. Enquanto Piper e Phoebe lutavam contra o par maligno, Paige cuidava de uma adolescente grávida que havia sido baleada por uma flecha. perdida de guardião das Trevas, No entanto, Paige logo percebeu que era tarde demais para a menina e salvou a criança, orbitando-a do útero. As irmãs não achavam que a adolescente era um alvo e presumiram que ela estava apenas no lugar errado, na hora errada. Eles também acreditavam que ela fosse desabrigada. Tornando-se um Mitchell Paige levou a criança para casa e cuidou disso. Como ela discutiu a situação com Henry, ela brincando chamou o bebê "Henry Jr". Um aborrecido Henry, em seguida, expressou suas preocupações sobre trazer uma criança mortal para a família, como ele temia que o bebê estaria em perigo, bem como as consequências financeiras. No entanto, Paige revelou que uma das razões pelas quais ela queria ajudar o bebê era porque ela já havia perdido outras crianças, como Brent. Henry, ainda se recuperando de quase matar Paige enquanto estava sob o feitiço da Fonte, então admitiu que estava preocupado em criar crianças mágicas e estava desconfiado de quão impotente ele era, temendo pela segurança da criança órfã. Paige garantiu a ele que era temporário até que eles encontrassem sua família, embora Henry a lembrasse de quão pequenas eram essas chances. Depois de uma conversa com Victor Bennett, Henry finalmente se permitiu abraçar o fato de que sua esposa é quem ela é e decidiu estar lá para ela, tanto quanto ele pode, resultando em ele decidir abraçar o bebê órfão e chamá-lo de "Henry Júnior". Adoção e Revelações Ao se encontrar com Sr. Cowan na Serviços Social South Bay, Paige e Henry descobriram que o pai biológico de Henry Jr. é Christopher Mercer, filho de um grande lorde do crime em San Francisco. Para descobrir mais sobre eles, Paige conjurou o detetive Richard Quinn de um de seus romances noir favoritos e trabalhou com ele para expor seus crimes e obter a custódia legal de seu filho. Christopher não sabia da existência de seu filho até ser informado após sua prisão. Ele não demonstrou interesse algum em processar a custódia, embora nunca pudesse ter a chance, pois era esperado que ele fosse para a prisão pelo resto de sua vida. Com Henry Jr. oficialmente seu filho, Paige estava feliz que ele teria um bom modelo mortal para um pai. No entanto, quando o casal saiu de seu quarto, Henry Jr repentinamente atirou raios de gelo ao redor da sala, congelando seu berço e brinquedos. O Comutador Mágico Seis meses depois, é revelado que toda a magia do mundo havia mudado, fazendo com que os seres mágicos perdessem seus poderes e mortais para ganhar poderes. Paige encontrou uma maneira de amarrar os poderes do pequeno Henry com pouca hesitação, porque eles não eram naturais como os das gêmeas. No entanto, Phoebe mencionou que seria injusto mantê-los vinculados se não pudessem reverter o interruptor mágico. Seus poderes desapareceram quando a ordem natural foi restaurada. Atualmente, Henry continua morando com a família, com os poderes de suas irmãs vinculados para que pudessem viver normalmente até que tivessem idade suficiente para aprender a controlá-los. Poderes e Habilidades ;Poderes Temporários *'Criocinese:' A habilidade de gerar e manipular o frio e o gelo. Henry Jr. mostrou o poder de disparar explosões de frio intenso que congelam objetos instantaneamente. Quando ele usou esse poder, seus olhos ficaram azuis. Depois que a ordem mágica foi restaurada, supõe-se que os poderes de Henry tenham desaparecido. Galeria Henry and the Twins.jpg 416px-Issue 8 preview 3.jpg 416px-Issue 8 preview 5.jpg Sans titre a2.jpg Cover oh henry.jpg Issue 8 preview 7.jpg Henry_Jr_-_WTSTaF.jpg 274px-Bailey01.png Cryokinesis_Henry_Jr.png Henry Jr.png Henry Jr. (FC2).jpg Notas e Curiosidades * O nome do Pequeno Henry está borrado na Entrada Final de Paige no prequel de Charmed Comics. *De todos os nove primos, ele é o sétimo mais velho. *Ele é o único filho adotivo de uma Encantada e a criança só conhecido por ter sido adotada para a família Warren. **Como Henry, sua mãe Paige foi adotada. *Henry Jr. apareceu nos e-books The War on Witches e Let Gorgons Be Gorgons. Aparições Henry Mitchell Jr. apareceu em 1''' episódio ao longo do curso da série e '''9 edições ao longo do curso dos quadrinhos. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Mortais Categoria:Personagens dos Quadrinhos